


Heart

by itsinthestars



Series: RFFA Love Bites February 2019 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, RFFA Drabbles, RFFA Love Bites, RFFA Writers, Reylo - Freeform, Stand Alone, based on prompt, rffa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: I'm participating in the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Love Bites February 2019 Drabble Challenge.The prompt for Week 1: Heart





	Heart

Ben sleeps soundlessly next to me with a small smile. I know he’s not having a nightmare tonight. 

He wakes, his eyes search mine with gentleness. “Rey,” he whispers. His voice continues to warm my heart. I grin and trace his scar with my fingertips, then to his lips. He kisses them and places his hand on my growing belly. My hand lays on top of his, and we feel her move.

Through the Force, Ben feels we will have a girl and I believe that too. Time has gone by, and our hearts remain full of love and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr at wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
